Understanding
by SakuraDormitory
Summary: "I just don't understand him," as he tosses his phone aside, Sorata mutters to himself – he doesn't really care to, either (at least, not quite yet). 50 sentences about Sorata and Ryuunosuke's relationship.


**1\. Restless**

"There's five concepts here, six if you count last one as two potential ideas-—" Sorata thumps down the pile of papers on top of Ryuunosuke's desk, and looks at him intently "-—I want your honest opinions on them, go ahead and rip them to shreds if you must, just help me make them better, alright?"

**2\. Understanding**

"I just don't understand him," as he tosses his phone aside, Sorata mutters to himself — he doesn't really care to, either (at least, not quite yet).

**3\. Right**

"It just doesn't sit right with me, living with someone who I've only met face to face once," Sorata argues, raising his hand to knock on Room 101 even as Jin and Chihiro try to talk him out of it.

**4\. Hope**

"Akasaka..." Sorata peeks around the door hopefully, "Jin-san and Misaki-senpai took over my room playing games, mind if I hide here for a while?"

**5\. Hinder**

"You're only holding yourself back with that kind of attitude," Ryuunosuke starts, but Sorata doesn't want to hear that from him, of all people.

**6\. Kite**

Rita takes them up to Hampstead Heath where she and Mashiro used to fly kites; Sorata isn't expecting it to be quite so much fun until his and Ryuunosuke's kite outfly the others by a considerable height.

**7\. Closed**

"Misaki-senpai said you play games too, want to join us—" Sorata winces at the sharp sound of the closing door.

**8\. Confuse**

"You thought I was a ghost?" Ryuunosuke wrinkles his nose, apparently confused, "really, Kanda?"

**9\. Presence**

"Well, you didn't exactly radiate a comforting presence!"

**10\. Rough**

Sorata pats the space on their sofa next to him as Ryuunosuke flops down with a groan, "let me guess, the meeting ran overtime again?"

**11\. Edible**

Ryuunosuke defends his attempt at cooking dinner as both edible and nutritious, which is really all that defines food, when you think about it, though Sorata insists that what you cook needs to taste good too.

**12\. Learn**

"If you won't eat it, we can just order someth—" Sorata drags him to the kitchen for a cooking lesson before he can finish.

**13\. Posture**

"Here, if you lift your chin a bit, and straighten your back—" Sorata holds onto his shoulders and steps back a bit to get a better view at him, Ryuunosuke's attempts to deter him doing nothing, as usual "—you'll thank me for this later, Akasaka, you'll make a better impression on them if your posture is good!"

**14\. Team**

"I don't like team games," Ryuunosuke says, not unexpectedly, but Sorata is pretty sure he and Misaki will manage to rope him into a few anyway.

**15\. Listen**

"You just don't want to admit that she's actually really good for you," Sorata starts heatedly, but Ryuunosuke is out of the door before he can finish.

**16\. Distance**

"You know, you could at least admit that _we're _really good for you," Sorata tries, his tone softer this time as he slumps back on Ryuunosuke's bed, looking at the ceiling, "just like you're really good for us... we've come a long way together."

**17\. Subject**

"It's _research_..." Sorata waves the console at him imploringly; Ryuunosuke turns away, hiding a smile, "...come on, Akasaka, just one game?"

**18\. Length**

"You're just about the only person here I could tolerate living with for longer than two years," Ryuunosuke mumbles sleepily one night, not expecting Sorata to really remember it.

**19\. Grumble**  
"...oh, alright, I suppose I've got some time to spare..." Ryuunosuke rolls his eyes, but Sorata is all but beaming at him.

**20\. Assisstance**

"Kanda, I..." the words seem to cost him something, so Sorata waits patiently for him to finish, "...you... you were right, and I need your help."

**20\. Chord**

"You could stand to treat your friends a bit better, Akasaka," Sorata bites back harsher words, but the ones he calls out seem to strike a chord with him too.

**22\. Miss**

"I think I'm missing something, Akasaka... your girlfriend sent you a lovely, thoughtful gift for your birthday and this situation is terrible because...?"

**23\. Gift**

"...her birthday is several weeks away, that's plenty of time to come up with a gift idea, Akasaka."

**24\. Distress**

"Do you think I'd be panicking about it this much if I thought I could think of something in that time?!"

**25\. Unite**

"Combining what we both do... so you're talking about some kind of art software..." Ryuunosuke frowned slightly, looking from Mashiro, to Sorata, to his desk and the computer screens, "...even for someone such as myself... making an art software from scratch on my own in under a month... isn't exactly feasible," he says finally.

**26.** **Serious**

Mashiro looked from Ryuunosuke to Sorata, "Sorata, I thought he was supposed to be a genius."

**27\. New**

"I'd like to see _you_ make software from scratch in three weeks," Ryuunosuke muttered, leaning back again, as Sorata and Mashiro returned to the drawing board.

**28.** **Smug**

Sorata passes his driving test on his first try with flying colours; he offers to drive Ryuunosuke to and from every in-person meeting he has, so Ryuunosuke can't _really _complain about how smug he is about it.

**29\. Amount**

"I can't imagine he'll be able to eat _that _many tomatoes," Sorata said, eyeing the grocery bag that Jin had begun to unload.

**30\. Aviation**

"I'll miss her too," Sorata smiles when Ryuunosuke looks away abruptly from the rising plane, "but I think we all know she'll be back again soon."

**31\. Gloom**

"He likes programming and... tomatoes," Sorata echoes gloomily, wondering how he's supposed to use those to start a decent conversation.

**32\. Routine**

It had become some sort of a routine to bump into Ryunnosuke in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning on the days when insomnia kicked in.

**33\. Conduct**

"I had hoped they'd be tired out by now," Sorata sighs sympathetically when Ryuunosuke shoots a glare in the direction of today's chaos that Misaki and Jin seem to be conducting in the garden.

**34\. Appreciate**

"Tomatoes are best enjoyed in their natural form, but I do appreciate the soup, Kanda."

**35\. Victory**

"Akasaka-" Sorata bursts into the room with what seems to be explosive, uncontainable delight "- I did it, I passed!"

**36\. Second**

The second time they celebrate by the school pool, (despite Nanami's protests) Ryuunosuke decides to come for the food, but flat out refuses Sorata and Misaki encouraging him to join them in the water.

**37\. Visit**

Mashiro comes by for a visit just as Sorata is giving Ryuunosuke a cooking lesson... he's surprised by how well it goes.

**38\. Rest**

"Overworking yourself never did anyone any good," Ryuunosuke scolds him; it's a sentiment that Sorata makes sure to repeat back to him on occasion.

**39\. Between**

Between them, they'd managed to fix the broken kitchen sign with a lot of success... and the smile on Misaki's face certainly made it worth it.

**40\. Moment**

"It's pretty good..." Sorata could almost swear that he was grinning, "it needs work, of course, but for a start..."

**41\. Certain**

"Ryuunosuke-sama, a certain someone seems to be sending you a lot of messages for advice on his current project... should I block him?"

**42\. Split**

"If we're going to be living together, we're splitting the grocery shopping 50/50, got it?"

**43\. Role**

"Alright, I'll bring them to him," Sorata huffs as Shirayama-sensei piles a stack of papers into his arms, wondering when he'd signed up for the role of passing on assignments.

**44\. Found**

"Akasaka, have you seen K—" Sorata grins when he sees a familiar shape curled up contentedly on his friend's lap.

**45\. Lecture**

"You're really going to lecture _me _about working out a good schedule when you pulled two allnighters to finish that project?!"

**46\. Exception**

"Thanks, Kanda, I..." to his surprise, Ryuunosuke slumps against him after the awards ceremony; Sorata can feel his knees shaking a little still, "...I'm glad you came with me."

**47\. Attitude**

It's a wonderful thing, Sorata thinks, to see your friend smile more and more throughout the years.

**48\. Reject**

He'd expected Sorata to turn his back on him, he'd expected all of them to, and yet...

**49\. Unexpected**

With Ryuunosuke being the only other resident home, Sorata isn't expecting much attention while he sneezes the day away, but it's a pleasant surprise when Ryuunosuke comes in with reheated soup, medicine and a bag of Sorata's favourite snacks, even if the latter is dumped rather unceremoniously on the end of his bed.

**50\. Change**

A lot of things have changed for him over the past few years, he realizes, wincing a little as he helps Sorata carry the last box of his posession through the door of their new home, but he might have changed the most.

**A/N: I adore platonic relationships and I've got about five unfinished stories about Misaki and Sorata that will hopefully see the light of day sometime.**

**I tried to base this on their canon friendship, but I've always they'd make a good romantic couple too and I had that in mind while writing some of the sentences. I'm hoping to write something more specifically romantic with them in the future. Their relationship is so good in any interpretation! I love these two very much.**


End file.
